


Sobrevivía

by winter74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter74/pseuds/winter74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El protagonista de esta historia, después de huir del mundo mágico, intenta encontrarse de nuevo a sí mismo. Mientras lo intenta, es arrastrado en un remolino de envidia y deseo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobrevivía

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acm2099](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acm2099/gifts).



> Gracias a pescadora de estigia, una beta increíble que ha sabido manejar mi orgullo y mi soberbia como nadie.
> 
> Esta historia fue un regalo de cumpleaños para acm2099 y creo que le gustó. Gracias por tu entusiasmo con esta historia a pesar de que se aleje tanto de tu estilo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Severus y Harry son de JK. El resto de los personajes y la historia son míos, ella no tiene la mente tan sucia.

**_Sobrevivía_ ** **, por winter**

 

Sobrevivía hasta que le vi de nuevo por primera vez. Ahora oscilo entre la agonía y el éxtasis.

 

Acabó la guerra y huí, de mí y de los demás. ¿De _él_? No, ni siquiera pensaba en _él_. Huía de todos, de la sociedad mágica entera, de mi rol en ella. No sé si me han buscado, no tengo curiosidad por saberlo. Desaparecí en el mundo _muggle_ , me mezclé entre millones de desconocidos y me hice uno con la masa.

 

Y tuvo que aparecer, seis años después, para destruir el delicado equilibrio de mi vida.

 

Cuando desaparecí decidí alejarme de cualquier lugar que conociese, incluso de mí mismo, e intenté borrarme por completo. No pude. Sigo siendo altivo y poco dado a relacionarme con ellos, los _muggles_ , pero también educado y formal, rasgos que aquí no te ayudan a hacer amigos pero tampoco enemigos. Mantenemos las distancias. Es mi deseo y el suyo.

 

Tardé meses en decidirme a conseguir un trabajo. Hasta ese momento la magia me había permitido estar bien alimentado y vestido, aunque sabía que si seguía así alguien lo acabaría notando. Ahora soy ayudante de bibliotecario. Pagan poco pero me es suficiente; sigo usando la magia para todo lo que no implique un _muggle_ cerca. No me gusta mi trabajo, ninguno lo haría, pero me mantiene vivo y ocupado.

 

O lo hacía hasta que le vi de nuevo por primera vez.

 

Algunas tardes, pocas, al salir del trabajo paseaba. Y a veces iba al parque. Me ocupaba mirando a los niños, intentando adivinar si alguno tendría magia, esperando algún brote involuntario que me hiciese sentir que mi pasado había existido, que no era un sueño ni una pesadilla, que había otros como yo. No descubrí ninguno.

 

Me sorprendió ver gente corriendo hacia ninguna parte. Corrían sólo por correr. Son raros estos _muggles_. En la biblioteca leí que el deporte, y en particular correr, ayuda a la mente a vaciarse; como la meditación pero más fácil. Meditación. Otra actividad _muggle_. También tuve que buscar en un libro qué era.

 

Vivo de, por y para los libros. Como aquella sabelotodo, la _sangresucia_. Maldita palabra. Quién diría que iba a acabar buscando magia entre los posibles niños _sangresucia_ de un parque.

 

La primera vez que le vi de nuevo fue en ese parque, después de tres años dando largos paseos por él y seis desde que desaparecí. Corría. Corría solo. Llevaba unos de esos auriculares que se usan para escuchar música. Estaba cambiado, más alto, con el pelo más largo y parecía más serio, concentrado. Quizá estaba meditando. _Él_ no me vio.

 

Tardé semanas en volver al parque. Tenía miedo de que me viese y, a la vez, necesitaba sentir que aún era mago, que había otros como yo, aunque lejos. La magia me lo dio todo. Sin ella no puedo respirar.

 

Por su culpa, partes de mí que me había encargado de enterrar hacía años volvieron a la superficie. ¿Por qué _él_ sí y yo no?

 

Me acostumbré a verle tres veces en semana, una hora cada vez, dando vueltas y más vueltas. Lunes, miércoles y viernes salía del trabajo con uno de los periódicos usados para poder observarle sin ser visto. Lo aprendí viendo películas, una de las pocas cosas _muggles_ que sí me gustan.

 

Recuerdo el día en que no vino solo. El _otro_ , el maldito _otro_. Los recuerdos me ahogaron cuando les vi. Se habían parado a beber agua. El _otro_ le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y le acarició el pelo y _él_ le respondió con un húmedo beso en la boca. Dejé de respirar, me levanté y me fui. No pude soportarlo.

 

Dejé de visitarle de nuevo. Esta vez me alejé apenas una semana en la que me dediqué a intentar echar tierra sobre antiguos recuerdos: primeros besos, miradas disimuladas en las duchas, vergüenza, asco. Años de olvido premeditado y un pequeño gesto me lo había devuelto todo. ¿Por qué _él_ sí y yo no?

 

Volví. Cada lunes, miércoles y viernes. Y les vi juntos cada vez, sonriéndose, tocándose, abrazándose. Y me decidí. ¿Y por qué yo no? Después de todo yo ya no era yo. Por fin era libre, ¿no? Y busqué. Y encontré.

 

No fue difícil encontrar. La primera vez que hice una felación, mamada lo llamó el _muggle_ , me sentí extraño y a la vez cómodo. Recordé aquellos versos de Verlaine que había encontrado en la biblioteca por casualidad. Siempre encuentro todo en un libro, como la _sangresucia_.

 

“Es mi precio poner cuanto antes tu glande pesado y febril entre mis labios y que descargue allí su real marea(1)”, decía Verlaine en un poema. Y cerré los ojos pensando en Verlaine mientras imaginaba otro cuerpo, otro rostro, otra polla, pero quizá el mismo sabor.

 

Verlaine. La primera vez que tomé en mis manos una de sus obras creí estar cayendo por un abismo.

 

“No blasfemes, oh poeta, y recuérdalo siempre:  
La mujer es deseable, tirársela está bien.  
Aunque obeso es su culo la prestigia bastante  
Y yo lo he saboreado alguna vez.

 

Ese culo y las tetas, qué refugio amoroso,  
De rodillas la abrazo y lamo su rajita  
Mientras mis dedos hurgan el anillo de atrás...  
Y los hermosos pechos, impúdicamente perezosos.

 

Y desde ese culo, sobre todo en la cama  
sirve como almohadón, o resorte eficaz  
para que el hombre penetre en lo más hondo  
del vientre de la mujer que ama.(2)”

 

 

Me avergonzó hasta tenerlo en las manos, aunque alguna vez había practicado lo que explicaba. Cuando, un poco más abajo leí:

 

 

“Pero, ¿cómo comparar ese culo bonachón,  
ese culo rechoncho, más práctico que voluptuoso  
con el hombre, flor de alegría y estética,  
y proclamarlo vencedor?(2)”,

 

 

el libro cayó de mis manos. Logré esconderlo antes de que el bibliotecario llegase al pasillo donde yo estaba para amonestarme. En los días siguientes me aprendí esos poemas. Ellos pusieron el primer escalón y aquel beso junto a la fuente me dio el empujón definitivo.

 

Antes de hacerlo yo, había sido el desconocido el que se había arrodillado ante mí y me había tomado en su boca. Mi tan valorada razón me dijo que una boca era una boca, sea de mujer o de hombre. Pero el sexo no es sólo cuerpo y mi mente sentía que esa boca no era igual que las otras que me habían conocido.

 

Las primeras semanas luchaba por volver y por no volver. Todas y cada una de las veces ganaba y perdía. Y otra polla, otro glande, otra leche se derramaba entre mis labios. Distintos sabores que mezclados me recordaban al que aún no conocía.

 

No sé cómo ni por qué acabé deseándole. Sólo sé que, cuando al cabo de dos años, vi al _otro_ en uno de los tugurios que yo frecuentaba, decidí buscar su sabor a través de ese intermediario.

 

Antes de haberle vuelto a ver por primera vez, Verlaine se había convertido en mi compañero de alcoba. Me masturbaba casi cada día con sus palabras en mis labios. Me pellizcaba los pezones mientras recitaba. “Glande, punto supremo del ser amado(3)” repetía al acariciarme el escroto. Me agarraba con fuerza la polla y la iba endureciendo a golpe de verso. Pasaba la yema del pulgar por la punta recogiendo el esperma que rebosaba y, en un arrebato de locura, lo comencé a utilizar en el ano.

 

Recuerdo el primer día que lo hice de nuevo. Ya lo había hecho antes, hacía años, pero la vergüenza me hizo parar. Ahora que quiero dejar de ser yo, la vergüenza ya no me frena. Suelo frotar con el dedo húmedo de esperma el anillo fruncido antes de meter la punta, sólo la punta al principio, disfrutando de la sensación de ser absorbido. Cuando el dedo ya está dentro lo muevo en círculos, ensanchándome poco a poco a la vez que la otra mano sigue su trabajo con la polla, arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo.

 

Para cuando comencé a meterme dos dedos ya me había comprado un buen lubricante. Me costó entrar en aquella tienda. Tiempo después descubrí que también los venden en farmacias: más cómodo y menos intimidante. Con dos dedos dentro y una mano rodeándome la polla me sentí casi en el cielo, pero de verdad lo toqué cuando me atreví a usar aquel dildo azul tan ridículo y placentero. La corrida me cubrió todo el pecho. Sabía bien.

 

Nunca devolví el libro a la biblioteca y, aunque busqué más que me sirviesen, no los encontré. Ni el mundo mágico ni el _muggle_ acostumbran a publicitar de forma explícita las relaciones sexuales entre hombres.

 

El empujón definitivo me lo dio aquel beso provocando que la necesidad de sentir otra piel se convirtiese en dolorosa. Aquella primera boca en mi polla llegó casi sin pensar. Entré al bar con curiosidad, y la curiosidad fue la que me hizo mirar fijamente a dos hombres que se comían la boca en un rincón de la barra. Cuando uno de ellos fue al baño le seguí. No sé qué buscaba. Sí sé lo que encontré: un empujón hacia uno de los cubículos y una boca caliente que me hizo correrme antes de haber visto la cara a la que pertenecía. No sé si su compañero sintió mi sabor cuando volvimos a salir. Si lo hizo, no lo demostró.

 

Al principio no era consciente de que fantaseaba con _él_ , sólo notaba que mi cuerpo se quedaba satisfecho pero que mi mente necesitaba algo más. Y seguí buscando.

 

Me costó mucho decidirme a dejarme follar, como si ese paso lo aclarara todo, como si meterme en la boca la polla de otro hombre no lo hubiese hecho ya. Me preparé a mí mismo en casa, igual que cuando voy a usar el dildo. Sentí una mezcla de miedo, excitación, pudor y ganas de cruzar otra línea. No fue tan placentera como las siguientes veces. Me resultó demasiado mecánica y deseé que en vez de una polla fuese mi dildo: yo decido cómo, cuándo y cuánto se mueve. Me concentré en masturbarme hasta que me corrí, un poco más tarde que el desconocido de turno.

 

Las siguientes veces iba más predispuesto y disfruté más. Algunos hasta me la meneaban ellos. Empecé a gozar de la sensación de otros dedos adentrándose en mí, muchas veces sin cuidado, mezclando la molestia con el deseo; de la ansiedad de la punta de un glande acariciando mi ano sin decidirse a entrar aún; del roce de una polla dentro y fuera de mí, una y otra vez, haciéndome estremecer; de una mano acariciándome los huevos y otra metiéndome los dedos en la boca, todo al mismo ritmo, hasta volverme loco. Pero me faltaba algo.

 

Seguí visitándoles en el parque, cada lunes, miércoles y viernes, para espiar sus caricias nada furtivas, para observar los gestos de asombro, curiosidad o desagrado de los que les rodeaban, para convertir mi mirada en una mirada hambrienta. Y comencé a saciar esa hambre en habitaciones de hotel en vez de en cuartos oscuros.

 

Recuerdo su cara. Fue _el primer hombre_ que me cegó, que me obligó a quedarme quieto, que me impidió decidir en absoluto. La sensación fue avasalladora. Me dijo cómo colocarme, cuándo moverme, qué hacer. Controló lo que veía, lo que sentía, lo que deseaba. Lo hizo todo. Fue uno de los pocos desconocidos que dejó de serlo. A él le gustaba mi entrega y a mí su poder. Siempre me acerco a hombres que irradian poder. _Él_ también lo hace, aun sin controlarlo.

 

Pocas veces repito compañía y, si lo hago, casi nunca me doy cuenta. Ellos para mí son sólo un medio. El fin es el placer, deshacerme del desasosiego que me asfixia. Este _primero_ dejó de serlo. Más tarde hubo otros a los que intenté entregarme pero sólo pude hacerlo con mi cuerpo. Mis pensamientos volaban en la dirección equivocada. Quizá fue el ansia del aprendiz pero _mi primero_ consiguió lo que nadie jamás: poseer mi mente.

 

La primera vez que me dio una orden fue una muy sencilla, _cierra los ojos_. Antes, en el bar, me había explicado qué quería de mí. —Obedéceme y te llevaré al cielo. Olvidarás hasta tu nombre.

 

_Olvidarás hasta tu nombre_ , me dijo. Y yo sólo pude responder—: ¿Lo prometes?

 

A pesar de ser más alto que él me llamaba _mi pequeño_. Mi pequeño ansioso, mi pequeño hambriento, mi pequeño insolente… Contrastaba la ternura de esas dos palabras con la dureza del resto de las que pronunciaba. Chupa. Muévete. Cállate. Gime. Ruega. Grita. Llora. Y todas las obedecía.

 

Fue _el primer hombre_ que me folló la boca. Quizá es que había tenido suerte con los desconocidos, no sé si buena o mala, pero el resto de las veces era yo el que mamaba. Ahora a veces era follado hasta casi ahogarme mientras mi mente se preguntaba qué preferiría hoy _mi primero_ , si eyacular en mi boca o correrse en mi cara. Normalmente lo hacía en mi cara. Saborearle se llegó a convertir en un privilegio. Ni siquiera cuando se la chupaba tenía asegurado beberle. La mayoría de las veces sólo era una preparación para lo que venía después.

 

Nadie me ha follado como él. Lo hacía no sólo con el cuerpo. Su voz o sus manos me atravesaban tanto o más que su polla. Y a veces era todo a la vez. Me encantaba cuando me inmovilizaba el cuello contra la almohada con las manos mientras me follaba con fuerza y me decía _eres mi puta, eres mi puta, eres mi pequeña puta_. Tres veces sometido, tres veces follado, tres veces entregado.

 

Durante los pocos meses en que nos vimos seguí yendo a aquel parque pero, por primera y única vez, mi hambre por verle estaba calmada. Iba, le miraba (les miraba) y me marchaba. Me sentía tranquilo, paciente, sólo observando sus movimientos sin beberlos, admirando su cuerpo sin desearlo. Estaba casi saciado. Casi.

 

Tuve que haber previsto que los encuentros con _mi primero_ acabarían más pronto que tarde.

 

A cada uno aumentaba nuestra dependencia mutua. Aumentaban también la pasión, su necesidad de control, mi capacidad de entrega y la transgresión de nuestros juegos. Me hizo cosas que jamás pensé posibles. Acepté y disfruté cosas que no creí que nadie jamás aceptaría ni disfrutaría: lamer sus axilas; casi ahogarme cuando se sentaba sobre mi cara; suplicar una y otra vez por correrme y recibir un no tras otro hasta el tan ansiado sí; contar los golpes de su mano en el culo, de la fusta en los muslos, de la vara en las plantas de los pies; sentir el calor de su orina sobre la polla, el culo, el vientre, los brazos, el pecho…; estar atado, cegado y empalmado durante lo que parecían a la vez horas y minutos; llorar entre sus brazos hasta dormirme. Hablarle de mi obsesión por _él_. Al menos no le hablé de la magia.

 

Me pidió entrega absoluta, que dejase de pensar en _él_ , de desearle o verle. Dije que no. Por mucho que desease hacerlo no tenía control sobre ello. Vino sólo y se iría sólo. Si se iba.

 

Después de _mi primero_ follar ya no fue suficiente, así que cambié unos bares por otros, unos desconocidos por otros, y seguí dejándome tomar, esta vez simulando la entrega. Hubo quien me dijo que eso era porque los desconocidos no lo hacían bien. Yo sabía de mi renuencia a dejar el control en manos de otros. Lo hice con _mi primero_ pero con nadie más.

 

Llegue a pensar en probar a ser yo quien dirigiese los encuentros aunque nunca me pareció una idea del todo atractiva. Nunca hasta que le vi. Al _otro_. Solo. Con una cerveza en la mano y gesto ansioso. ¿Es una locura desear tanto a alguien que eres capaz de tomar lo poco que haya de _él_ en un intermediario? Si es así, yo estaba completamente loco. Aún lo estoy, pues lo volvería a hacer.

 

—Obedéceme y te llevaré al cielo. Olvidarás hasta tu nombre —le dije. Y pasé a copiar, uno a uno, los pasos de _mi primero_ conmigo. Y al igual que yo caí en sus redes, el _otro_ cayó en la mías.

 

Su entrega, aunque en gran parte involuntaria, fue mayor que la mía. Antes de que confiase en mí para hablarme de _él_ , yo ya había entrado en su mente algunas veces. Pocas. Las que me atreví. Agradecí que _mi primero_ no hubiese sido mago. La mente de los _muggles_ está completamente abierta a cualquier mago con un poco de entrenamiento, pero incluso uno experto pierde el control de la suya en medio del éxtasis cuando está suspendido a un metro del suelo con varios metros de cuerda rodeándole y apretando deliciosamente determinados puntos de su anatomía.

 

En algunos de esos momentos vi cómo follaban; cómo _él_ se follaba al _otro_ , cómo hacían el amor. No sé si _él_ hubiese aceptado que el _otro_ se entregase completamente pero ni lo pidió ni sucedió. Me aseguré de comprobarlo. Pude ver su cuerpo tenso durante el orgasmo, aunque no fuese conmigo. Y le deseé más.

 

Cuando el _otro_ me contó que tenía pareja pero que no le satisfacía completamente, me abstuve de preguntarle el porqué y me dediqué a potenciar sus fetiches y a dirigirlos para poder por fin cumplir un deseo antiguo. Ya no me era suficiente con meter la polla donde sabía que había estado la suya, a veces sólo horas antes; ahora necesitaba tener pruebas materiales de su presencia.

 

El día que se lo pedí, al principio sólo le vio inconvenientes. No entendía por qué necesitaba tenerle así, por qué correr el riesgo a ser descubiertos. No le di explicaciones, sólo le dije qué debía hacer y qué responder cuando _él_ le preguntase por qué se ponía un _plug_ anal justo después de que le follase. —Porque quiero sentirte dentro toda la tarde y porque quiero que, cuando te vea dentro de unas horas y vuelvas a follarme, compruebes que aún te recuerdo.

 

Cuando entré en la habitación, el _otro_ estaba tal y como le había ordenado: desnudo, sobre la cama, a cuatro patas y con el _plug_ puesto. Me quité la ropa despacio, disfrutando del ritual que había realizado en mi cabeza más de mil veces en ese par de días de espera. Le acaricié la cadera, me arrodillé en la cama, le quité el tapón, metí la lengua y lamí. Lamí hasta vaciarlo por completo, hasta que no quedó nada de _él_ dentro. Notaba el calor que había dejado su polla mientras disfrutaba de su sabor. Lo reconocí. Era diferente, era mejor, era SUYO.

 

El _otro_ no dejaba de gemir. Se había convertido en una buena puta y cumplía siempre que le prohibía hablar. Movía las caderas adelante y atrás intentando que mi lengua le llegase más adentro. Yo le apretaba la cadera con las manos hasta clavarle los dedos. Cuando acabé con el semen de su interior seguí lamiéndole el exterior del ano, los testículos, los glúteos, lo que fuese que pudiese retener aún su sabor. Me recordé a mí mismo a Jean-Baptiste Grenouille (4) extrayendo el olor de sus víctimas para crear el perfume perfecto. Sólo que yo no tenía que crearlo, sólo recogerlo.

 

Cuando no hubo más, me incorporé y le metí la polla por el culo de un golpe inclemente. En mi mente sólo estaba el deseo de darle a _él_ mi regalo, tal y como _él_ me había entregado el suyo. Intenté retener el orgasmo todo lo que pude para que fuese más intenso. Embestía despacio y con fuerza, llegando todo lo profundo que podía, para dejar mi marca y que _él_ la sintiese.

 

Cerré los ojos y pensé en una de las últimas veces que había entrado en la mente del _otro_. Estaba sobre la cama atado, amordazado y con una campanilla en la mano. Justo antes de poner mis ojos frente a los suyos pensé que si se le ocurría soltar la campanilla le cortaría la mano. Buceé entre sus recuerdos hasta dar con uno en el que estaba en pie de cara a una pared y _él_ le follaba desde atrás. Mientras embestía tenía los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa. Justo cuando empezaba a abrir la boca y mostrar la lengua, sacó la polla del culo del _otro_ y se masturbó sobre sus glúteos.  Esa polla me pareció la cosa más hermosa que había visto jamás. El color perfecto, el tamaño perfecto. Comenzaron a salir chorros de semen que, ahora sí, sabía que tenía el sabor perfecto.

 

Con esa imagen en mi cabeza empecé a empujar más fuerte en el culo de _la puta_ , cada vez más, hasta que me corrí con un grito que me dejó la garganta dolorida durante horas. Inmediatamente cogí el _plug_ y se lo inserté. —Ahora vas a ir a verle, vas a desnudarte, vas a colocarte a cuatro patas y vas a suplicarle que te quite el tapón y que te folle usando su corrida como lubricante. Recuérdalo, SU corrida. Entonces podrás correrte tú. Mañana, aquí, a la misma hora.

 

Pasé las siguientes veintidós horas rememorando su sabor en mi boca, el recuerdo de su polla eyaculando, de la mía rodeada por su calor. Imaginándomelo follando cubierto de mi semen, corriéndose, mezclándose conmigo. No comí, no dormí, sólo soñé.

 

Al día siguiente até a _la puta_ , la amordacé y, cuando estuvo lista, entré en su mente. Al  principio _él_ se sorprendió, pero enseguida el deseo se abrió paso. Acarició la grupa de _la puta_ y movió ligeramente con un dedo el tapón del culo. Cuando _la puta_ le suplicó que le follase el deseo ganó la batalla. Observé, como hasta ahora no había hecho, cada parte de su cuerpo mientras follaba: los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, los dientes mordiendo el labio inferior, el cuello tenso, los pezones erectos, la espalda arqueada, los glúteos contrayéndose rítmicamente, el vientre recorrido por gotas de sudor, la polla manchada de mí mientras entraba y salía del culo de _la puta_ …

 

No pude contenerme: me masturbé mientras lo miraba y me corrí mientras se corría. Él en el culo de _la puta_ y yo en su cara. _La puta_ también se corrió.

 

El día siguiente era lunes y corrí al parque para verle. La necesidad, en vez de calmarse, se había acuciado. No le encontré. Por primera vez en más de dos años no había ido. Volví el martes por la tarde. Y el miércoles.

 

El jueves _la puta_ me llamó; quería verme. A pesar de que no le correspondía decidir cuándo nos veíamos, accedí. Tenía la sensación de que, aunque no le preguntase, me daría la explicación que necesitaba. Tuve razón. —Le he dejado.

 

El vacío se apoderó de mí. Las dos únicas formas que tenía de estar con _él_ acababan de desaparecer. Le grité, le dije que tenía que volver con _él_. Perdí los papeles como un Amo nunca debe hacerlo. Pero yo no soy un Amo, tampoco el suyo. Para serlo primero tendría que dejar de despreciarlo. Me marché. No he vuelto a verle.

 

A _él_ tampoco. Hace más de un mes que vengo a cada momento libre que tengo y recorro el parque de arriba a abajo, buscando. Casi he perdido la esperanza. Ya camino casi sin mirar porque creo que cuando aparezca lo notaré, aunque tenga los ojos cerrados. Los _muggles_ me esquivan como esquivarían a un loco o un borracho. No saben qué me pasa pero sienten que deben mantener la distancia.

 

Alguien se choca conmigo con más fuerza de la habitual y caigo al suelo. Al levantar la cabeza veo a un joven que se agacha para ayudarme. Sus ojos verdes me ciegan.

 

—Profesor…

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que le haya gustado a alguien. Si es así, por favor comenta, aunque sea en forma anónima.
> 
> Hace unos meses, leyendo Lección aprendida de Potions Masters Apprentices, recordé unos poemas de Verlaine que había leído hacía años y, cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, decidí utilizarlos. Así que muchas gracias para ellas.
> 
> Los poemas son
> 
> (1): Monta sobre mí como una mujer
> 
> (2): No blasfemes, oh poeta
> 
> (3): Balánida
> 
> Además (4). Jean Baptiste Grenoulle es el protagonista de El perfume, de Patrick Süskind. Uno de los mejores libros que he leído jamás.


End file.
